Lemon Juice: The Chronicles of the Robot War - Part II
by ANW2004
Summary: WALL-E,EVE,Their 3 Children And Friends Have To Get Home To Save The World And Then, They'll Blast The Study. Will The Story Will End? Let's See! Rated M for Violence.
1. The EVE and The Royally

**EVE Hit Monster-Rabbit Hybrid With The Sword And Killed.**

EVE: "Got It"

WALL-E: "We Did It!"

 **They Went Over Going To The Castle.**

* * *

ALVIN: "I been up all night, no sleep

Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
All night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming

Sometimes I tend to lose myself when I'm out here on my own  
I never seem to get it right, but I guess that's how it goes  
Ever since you came around, can't nobody hold me down  
You showed me how to find myself when I needed it the most

I been up all night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
All night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
Wide awake, that's okay, as long as I'm with you  
I'll be up all night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming

I'm never gonna find my way  
If I don't learn to let go  
The past is the past, today is today  
And there's things I can't control  
The circles underneath my eyes  
Tell the truth that I've been trying to hide  
I've been waiting for you way too long  
Won't you come and take me home  
Oh I, I'm praying this ain't all a dream  
Can you, you, wake me up before you leave

I been up all night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
All night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
Wide awake, that's okay, as long as I'm with you  
I'll be up all night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
Whoa, as long as I'm with you  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming

I been up all night, no sleep

Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
All night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming

Sometimes I tend to lose myself when I'm out here on my own  
I never seem to get it right, but I guess that's how it goes  
Ever since you came around, can't nobody hold me down  
You showed me how to find myself when I needed it the most

I been up all night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
All night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
Wide awake, that's okay, as long as I'm with you  
I'll be up all night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming

I'm never gonna find my way  
If I don't learn to let go  
The past is the past, today is today  
And there's things I can't control  
The circles underneath my eyes  
Tell the truth that I've been trying to hide  
I've been waiting for you way too long  
Won't you come and take me home  
Oh I, I'm praying this ain't all a dream  
Can you, you, wake me up before you leave

I been up all night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
All night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
Wide awake, that's okay, as long as I'm with you  
I'll be up all night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
Whoa, as long as I'm with you  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming

I been up all night, no sleep

Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
All night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming

Sometimes I tend to lose myself when I'm out here on my own  
I never seem to get it right, but I guess that's how it goes  
Ever since you came around, can't nobody hold me down  
You showed me how to find myself when I needed it the most

I been up all night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
All night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
Wide awake, that's okay, as long as I'm with you  
I'll be up all night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming

I'm never gonna find my way  
If I don't learn to let go  
The past is the past, today is today  
And there's things I can't control  
The circles underneath my eyes  
Tell the truth that I've been trying to hide  
I've been waiting for you way too long  
Won't you come and take me home  
Oh I, I'm praying this ain't all a dream  
Can you, you, wake me up before you leave

I been up all night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
All night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
Wide awake, that's okay, as long as I'm with you  
I'll be up all night, no sleep  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
Whoa, as long as I'm with you  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming  
Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming"

 **Vamps - All Night**

* * *

 **Castle, Day 4**

* * *

 **M-O and BURN-E Went The Trip.**

BURN-E: "What The Heck? Meaningless Game Over"

M-O: "Game Over! Hahaha!"

BURN-E: "Whoa!"

M-O: "Who is That!?"

BURN-E: "Who The Who?"


	2. The Call

M-O: "Whatever Means To Me"

BURN-E: "Who Are-" (Hits M-O)

M-O: " **OOOOOOOWWW!** "

* * *

Kate: "It started out as a feeling

Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word  
And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry  
I'll come back when you call me  
No need to say goodbye

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
As you head off to the war  
Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget  
Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes  
You'll come back when they call you  
No need to say goodbye  
You'll come back when they call you  
No need to say goodbye

It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word  
And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry  
I'll come back when you call me  
No need to say goodbye

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
As you head off to the war  
Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget  
Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes  
You'll come back when they call you  
No need to say goodbye  
You'll come back when they call you  
No need to say goodbye

It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word  
And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry  
I'll come back when you call me  
No need to say goodbye

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
As you head off to the war  
Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget  
Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes  
You'll come back when they call you  
No need to say goodbye  
You'll come back when they call you  
No need to say goodbye"

 **Song: The Call**

* * *

 **She Flies Into The Castle.**

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

 **Aslan,ALVIN,LILL-E,WALL-E,EVE and Carl Went Over The Castle And Saw The Throne.**

Aslan: "When Seen It Looks That Way"

EVE: "Yeah. They're Great"

Carl: "That's Great"

WALL-E: "That Might Be It"

 **He Put a Sword in the Throne And Then. They're Now Happy.**

EVE: "Wow!"

* * *

 **Out There...**

M-O: "Heck! Hell? What!"

SERGER-E: "Dying of What Heat"

M-O: "What"


	3. Open Up Your Eyes

**BURN-E Started Singing.**

BURN-E: "Open up your eyes

and see these warning signs

Breaking through your heart and all the reason of your mind

Open up to find

your action leaves behind

The very hope that's given for the world to feel alive

oh

And the time has come to realize

And see the plan you've been designed for

So face the fear of all unknown

And see the heart inside

So open up your eyes

So open up your eyes

Throw yourself aside

and hear the gentle cry

Of the voice of peace that gave up all to fill the void inside

Give away the fight,

release your foolish pride

the very bond is broken down you need to leave behind

oh

And the time has come to realize

And see the plan you've been designed for

So face the fear of all unknown

And see the heart inside

So open up your eyes

So open up your eyes

open up your eyes

Can you sense the feeling that there's more than what you know? (more than what you know)

It's a fire that burns within that only seems to grow (only seems to grow)

There's a price that's given and which only love can pay

And the time is here and now, don't let it fade away

So open up your eyes, open up your eyes

So open up your eyes, open up your eyes

And the time has come to realize

And see the plan you've been designed for

So face the fear of all unknown

And see the heart inside

So open up your eyes

So open up your eyes

Open up your eyes

and see these warning signs

Breaking through your heart and all the reason of your mind

Open up to find

your action leaves behind

The very hope that's given for the world to feel alive

oh

And the time has come to realize

And see the plan you've been designed for

So face the fear of all unknown

And see the heart inside

So open up your eyes

So open up your eyes

Throw yourself aside

and hear the gentle cry

Of the voice of peace that gave up all to fill the void inside

Give away the fight,

release your foolish pride

the very bond is broken down you need to leave behind

oh

And the time has come to realize

And see the plan you've been designed for

So face the fear of all unknown

And see the heart inside

So open up your eyes

So open up your eyes

open up your eyes

Can you sense the feeling that there's more than what you know? (more than what you know)

It's a fire that burns within that only seems to grow (only seems to grow)

There's a price that's given and which only love can pay

And the time is here and now, don't let it fade away

So open up your eyes, open up your eyes

So open up your eyes, open up your eyes

And the time has come to realize

And see the plan you've been designed for

So face the fear of all unknown

And see the heart inside

So open up your eyes

So open up your eyes

Open up your eyes

and see these warning signs

Breaking through your heart and all the reason of your mind

Open up to find

your action leaves behind

The very hope that's given for the world to feel alive

oh

And the time has come to realize

And see the plan you've been designed for

So face the fear of all unknown

And see the heart inside

So open up your eyes

So open up your eyes

Throw yourself aside

and hear the gentle cry

Of the voice of peace that gave up all to fill the void inside

Give away the fight,

release your foolish pride

the very bond is broken down you need to leave behind

oh

And the time has come to realize

And see the plan you've been designed for

So face the fear of all unknown

And see the heart inside

So open up your eyes

So open up your eyes

open up your eyes

Can you sense the feeling that there's more than what you know? (more than what you know)

It's a fire that burns within that only seems to grow (only seems to grow)

There's a price that's given and which only love can pay

And the time is here and now, don't let it fade away

So open up your eyes, open up your eyes

So open up your eyes, open up your eyes

And the time has come to realize

And see the plan you've been designed for

So face the fear of all unknown

And see the heart inside

So open up your eyes

So open up your eyes"

 **Song: Open Up Your Eyes**

* * *

 **BURN-E Started Crying And Then He Woke Up.**

* * *

 **Castle Day 5**

* * *

Kate: "What A Barrel"

WALL-E #3: "Would We See This?"

Kate: "Yeah. I Know of"

WALL-E #3: "So Kate, What Are You Expecting For?"

Kate: "To Find Some"

* * *

 **EVE Woke Up and Saw The Sun Rising.**

EVE: "I Am EVE. We Are The Group of EVE Probe"


	4. Going Home

**EVE Flies Up To Celling.**

EVE: "WooHoo!"

WALL-E: "EVE! What Are You Doing?"

 **Then, EVE Got Down.**

Aslan: "We Know That"

EVE: "Yes, Aslan"

Aslan: "Something My Prayer. Okay"

EVE: "That We're Going Home. Okay. Bye"

* * *

SERGER-E: "Mysterious

That's what I call You

I'm curious about You

I'm scared and not sure that You are safe

But Your eyes seem to say that You are good

This is not a dream that I'm living

This is just a world of Your own

You took me from all that I knew

Shown me how it feels to hope

With You with me, facing tomorrow together

I can learn to fly

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is (an angel)

Wise eyes, You see the core of me

Your gentleness melts me

And now I know that words cannot describe

The power that I feel when I'm with You

This is not a dream that I'm living

This is just a world of Your own

You took me from all that I knew

Shown me how it feels to hope

With You with me, facing tomorrow together

I can learn to fly

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is

Peace and power, love forever

Who am I to stand before You?

I am speechless

But in my weakness

You are here and all is well

You took me from all that I knew

Shown me how it feels to hope

With You with me, facing tomorrow together

I can learn to fly

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is (an angel)

This is not a dream that I'm living

This is just a world of Your own

You took me from all that I knew

Shown me how it feels to hope

With You with me, facing tomorrow together

I can learn to fly

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is (an angel)

is an angel

Mysterious

That's what I call You

I'm curious about You

I'm scared and not sure that You are safe

But Your eyes seem to say that You are good

This is not a dream that I'm living

This is just a world of Your own

You took me from all that I knew

Shown me how it feels to hope

With You with me, facing tomorrow together

I can learn to fly

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is (an angel)

Wise eyes, You see the core of me

Your gentleness melts me

And now I know that words cannot describe

The power that I feel when I'm with You

This is not a dream that I'm living

This is just a world of Your own

You took me from all that I knew

Shown me how it feels to hope

With You with me, facing tomorrow together

I can learn to fly

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is

Peace and power, love forever

Who am I to stand before You?

I am speechless

But in my weakness

You are here and all is well

You took me from all that I knew

Shown me how it feels to hope

With You with me, facing tomorrow together

I can learn to fly

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is (an angel)

This is not a dream that I'm living

This is just a world of Your own

You took me from all that I knew

Shown me how it feels to hope

With You with me, facing tomorrow together

I can learn to fly

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is (an angel)

is an angel

Mysterious

That's what I call You

I'm curious about You

I'm scared and not sure that You are safe

But Your eyes seem to say that You are good

This is not a dream that I'm living

This is just a world of Your own

You took me from all that I knew

Shown me how it feels to hope

With You with me, facing tomorrow together

I can learn to fly

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is (an angel)

Wise eyes, You see the core of me

Your gentleness melts me

And now I know that words cannot describe

The power that I feel when I'm with You

This is not a dream that I'm living

This is just a world of Your own

You took me from all that I knew

Shown me how it feels to hope

With You with me, facing tomorrow together

I can learn to fly

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is

Peace and power, love forever

Who am I to stand before You?

I am speechless

But in my weakness

You are here and all is well

You took me from all that I knew

Shown me how it feels to hope

With You with me, facing tomorrow together

I can learn to fly

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is (an angel)

This is not a dream that I'm living

This is just a world of Your own

You took me from all that I knew

Shown me how it feels to hope

With You with me, facing tomorrow together

I can learn to fly

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is (an angel)

is an angel"

 **Song: Lion**

* * *

 **SERGER-E is Up To His Frames And Then, M-O Smacked BURN-E Off.**

SERGER-E: "Uh Oh!"

 **The Fight Stopped.**

M-O: "Let's Go Home"

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

 **WALL-E,EVE,Carl,LILL-E,ALVIN,EILL-E,RUDY-E,Kate,Kandy,WALL-E #3,WALL-E #2.M-O,CAND-Y,SERGER-E,Julie,Kate's Children,VAQ-M,VN-GO and The Robots Got Home. And Went Happy.**

EVE: "Home!"

ALVIN: "Cool"

 **They Went To WALL-E's Truck And Saw The Stuff.**

WALL-E: "Whoa!"

 **He Rolled Up The Way And See Anything.**


	5. Happy Endings

WALL-E: "Wow!"

 **He Starts Singing.**

WALL-E: "Hold on to me as we go

As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave, wave is stringing us along

Just know you're not alone  
'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble—it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

Just know you're not alone  
'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo-oo _[2x]_  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa _[4x]_

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble—it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

Just know you're not alone  
'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

Come on!

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Ao-oo-oo-oo _[4x]_  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa _[4x]_

 _Hold on to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave, wave is stringing us along_

Just know you're not alone  
'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble—it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

Just know you're not alone  
'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo-oo _[2x]_  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa _[4x]_

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble—it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

Just know you're not alone  
'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

Come on!

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Ao-oo-oo-oo _[4x]_  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa _[4x]_

 _ _Hold on to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave, wave is stringing us along__

Just know you're not alone  
'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble—it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

Just know you're not alone  
'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo-oo _[2x]_  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa _[4x]_

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble—it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

Just know you're not alone  
'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

Come on!

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Ao-oo-oo-oo _[4x]_  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa _[4x]"_

 **He Rolled Up To Outside.**

* * *

 **Outside**

* * *

EVE's Mom: "You Wanna Come Home?"

EVE: "No. I Want To Stay With WALL-E"

WALL-E: "Baby, I Need You"

ALVIN: "Why"

LILL-E: "Surrendered Why"

Carl: "Oh Man"

 **WALL-E Kissed EVE with An Arc of Electric Spark.**

* * *

 **Phillip Phillips - Home**

* * *

 **To Be Continued In...**

 **WALL-E 5: Journey Back To Earth**

* * *

 **Check Out**

 **WALL-E Wars**

 **Out Now!**


End file.
